onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superalloy Darkshine
|height = 235 cm (7'8½") |weight = 250 kg (550 lbs.) |location = A-City |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess |gender = Male |occupation = Hero Hero Association Security Guard (formerly) Teacher |level = S-Class C-Class(Before Formation of S-Class) |rank = 11 383(Before Formation of S-Class) |affiliation = Hero Association Neo Heroes |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 10 |japanese = Satoshi Hino |english = Zeno Robinson}} Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari''; Viz: '''Superalloy Blackluster) is the S-Class Rank 11 professional hero of the Hero Association. After the battle against the Monster Association, Darkshine quits the Hero Association and joins the Neo Heroes as a trainer and sparring partner. He quit working as a hero as, after fighting Garou, he realised he never wanted to put his life at risk. Appearance Superalloy Darkshine is a tall and very muscular man. His skin has a dark complexion and gives off a lustrous shine. His head is bald, and he has full lips, dark eyes, and thick eyebrows. His only attire is a black speedo. Superalloy Darkshine runs through monsters.jpg|Full appearance Darkshine Baccc.png|Superalloy Darkshine's flexed muscles Personality In contrast to his imposing outer appearance, Superalloy Darkshine is a level-headed individual who dislikes conflict. During S-Class hero meetings, where many egotistical individuals meet, Darkshine often assumes the role of mediator. Superalloy Darkshine is a rather vain person, as when he was sitting at a meeting with other S-Class heroes, he wondered whether everyone's eyes were glued to his body and whether or not he was the shiniest person in the room. Despite his vanity, he does respect other heroes like Tatsumaki, King, and Genos. Additionally, he's shown to care deeply for others, and usually treats those he encounters with politeness and respect. He was also very kind to Mizuki, even though she's only a B-Class hero, and protected Mizuki from a string of attacks from monsters, insisting that she rest. When engaging against foes or incoming danger, Darkshine normally shows an unfazed blank expression that indicates the supposed enemy or danger does not affect him, paralleling Saitama's emotionless gaze, as well as the nonexistent effort he puts into a majority of his fights with Tiger and Demon-level monsters. However when he battled Garou he took on a much more serious demeanour and looked enraged as he declared he would put an end to Garou's monster play. As a child, Darkshine lacked confidence; that changed after he trained and became successful as he gained some self-esteem. He now possesses a confident, if a bit arrogant, personality that hides his previous meek and weak personality. His big muscles appear to serve as a way to pump up his ego and fuel his self-esteem, as when confronted by Garou, the hero hunter claimed that Superalloy Darkshine was only playing the part of the hero when in reality he was just an egotistical jerk. Darkshine is significantly affected by Garou's words, realizing that he never fought a battle he didn't think he could win, and momentarily has an emotional downfall. However, he eventually confronts his hidden insecurities once again after fighting Garou and became even braver. After his defeat by Garou, he became far humbler and does not show off about his muscles anymore. However, it is clear he has lost confidence in his abilities as a hero. Abilities and Powers Being an S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Darkshine is arguably the strongest S-Class hero and is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class heroes, alongside Tatsumaki and King. Darkshine is notable for his remarkably high durability, which is said to be perhaps the most indomitable in the hero world (without the knowledge of Saitama's invulnerability). His massive size, nigh-invulnerability, and sheer strength make him the most physically fit hero in the S-Class, above the likes of Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri Prisoner. In his fight against Garou, it is stated that he is the one considered to be at the pinnacle of physical combat. Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show that Darkshine is capable of defeating Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode after only fifteen minutes, although it required Superalloy Darkshine to use his maximum power to finally finish him. With a light touch he would be able to destroy a monster who is as strong as the Deep Sea King. Physical Abilities Immense Durability: His defense is stated to be number one in the hero world. Darkshine is said to have trained his muscles in a completely different fashion than Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri Prisoner. Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor, displaying a masterful combination of hardness, strength, and toughness, making him nearly indestructible. His skin and muscles are invulnerable to Destrochloridium's, a Tiger-level monster, drill hands, which were as strong as steel, as his skin and muscles were left completely unscathed. Darkshine was able to withstand the fall of heavy and large debris of crumbling buildings completely unfazed during the initial attacks against the Monster Association. While looking back at Mizuki, he was able to talk to her while getting repeatedly attacked by multiple monsters in front of him, taking no damage whatsoever. It has been simulated that Darkshine is able to take hits and survive a fight with Carnage Kabuto, saying himself that the being was just "stronger than he thought." Against the Demon-level monster Bug God, Darkshine was able to effortlessly sustain attacks from the monster both before and after it transformed. He showed to be powerful enough to withstand Dragon-level monsters, such as Garou before he started evolving again, the latter of which defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner in one hit. For a time, Darkshine was able to block the brunt force behind a barrage of attacks from Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist, a combination of the martial arts of both Bang and Bomb. In one instance, Darkshine challenged S-Class hero, Bang to a sparring match where he did not sustain any damage; however, all of his attacks were deflected and he got smashed to the ground over and over. Garou stated that if his attacks worked on Darkshine, then his attacks would work on anyone. Even as Garou started evolving, Darkshine would only be beaten due to his fear of being defeated rather than actual, physical damage. Darkshine also took a full-powered Angel ☆ Rush from Puri-Puri Prisoner without taking any damage, which was used with the very intention to prove that Darkshine was still, in fact, capable of fighting despite mental setbacks. Darkshine's seemingly indestructible durability has its limits, which is seen after Garou nears the completion of his evolution and fully transforms to physically harm the hero and incapacitate many other of the S-Class heroes. After Garou's evolution, Darkshine stood up twice after taking a hit by the Human Monster, which makes him the only hero capable of doing so other than Saitama and Flashy Flash, and remained conscious after a beating. Superalloy Darkshineshine.png|Darkshine displaying his shine Darkshine_Shimmer_2.png|Shimmer repelling sharp objects *'Shimmer': Having trained his muscles in a different way than anyone else, his body possesses the properties of being able to bounce off any attack when it begins to shine. This was demonstrated when Destrochloridium attempted to pierce Darkshine's skin but was instead knocked back.When Garou fought Darkshine unconsciously, Darkshine knocked back Garou using this ability after the martial artist used a barrage of attacks on him. It can even shake off shockwaves produced by Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist for an extended period of time. Immense Strength: Through years of intense weightlifting, Superalloy Darkshine attained remarkable strength. Even before attaining his current level, he could lift two tons with one arm. Currently, Darkshine's strength is said to be impossible to quantify and surpasses most, if not all, of the S-Class heroes' physical strength. He defeated Destrochloridium by merely clapping his hands together, which reduced the mysterious being to mere specks. Before the initial attack of the Monster Association, Darkshine was seen squatting a car to warm up. During the initial attack of the Monster Association, Darkshine was able to destroy the monsters by simply waving them away and even by casually running as they got in his way. It has been simulated that Darkshine at maximum strength is able to defeat and finish off Carnage Mode Carnage Kabuto. Moreover, Superalloy Darkshine can kill a monster as strong as the Deep Sea King with a light touch. Darkshine was able to blow off Bug God's, a monster known for its durability, entire upper body and kill the monster with a simple punch. Darkshine is excited at the prospect of fighting Garou as he claims to desire an opponent that he can finally use his full strength against. Due to his immense strength, Darkshine has had super heavy lifting weights made for him by the Hero Association per his request. In a single tackle, he was able to shatter all of Garou's ribs which Garou was unable to redirect using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist due to the sheer amount of power behind it, while Tanktop Master was only able to moderately damage a much weaker Garou with a similar type of attack. Immense Speed: Despite his size, Darkshine is surprisingly fast. He was able to move so quickly that he was able to get the drop on Garou with a frontal attack. It has been simulated that Darkshine can keep up with Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode, a Dragon-level being that easily outmaneuvered Genos. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superalloy Darkshine was able to keep up with Garou for a period of time. He is said to be on par with Silver Fang as the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Hero Association. * Superalloy Bazooka (超合金バズーカ, Chōgōkin Bazūka): Superalloy Darkshine unleashes his full power in an incredibly powerful punch. It was first used in his fight against Garou, with it being strong enough to cause a shockwave when it came into contact with Garou's fist and rip off Garou's shirt. *'Superalloy Butterfly' (超合金バタフライ, Chōgōkin Batafurai): Superalloy Darkshine jumps forward. It was first used in his fight against Garou. Hero Rating Superalloy Darkshine's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes * (To Mizuki) "Remember not to overburden your muscles!" * (To Bug God) "You don't give off a dark shine. That's the worst! THE WORST!" * (To Bug God) "Let me teach you one more thing. They say there are three heroes that one absolutely cannot afford to anger. The strongest being on Earth, Mr. King. If angered, his King Engine will roar, stamping out every evil in an instant. The esper with overwhelming killing ability, Miss Tatsumaki. If angered, she will reduce you to dust so not even your corpse will remain. And there's yours truly, forever black and shiny, Superalloy Darkshine. If you dare anger me... these muscles will not hold back" * (To Puri-Puri Prisoner) "I have never been in a fight I thought I couldn't win." Trivia *Superalloy Darkshine appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. *The origin of Darkshine's hero name comes from training his body to be as hard as steel and his dark muscles giving off a beautiful shine. References Navigation zh:超合金黑光 fr:Super Black Brillant es:Superalloy Darkshine Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Neo Heroes Category:C-Class